Glee
by itskara
Summary: Glee is just a written story by Chris with his friends as main characters. Based on chat messages. RPF, Colfin (Chris x Grant)
1. Day one

**Title: **Glee**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **K ( for now)  
**Pairing: **CHRISxGRANT (how do they call it? Colfin? Gustfer? I will go with Colfin)  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!+ sorry to great Ryan Murphy for giving his work to Chris =D  
**Warning:** story mainly based on the chat messages

**!AU:** Gleeks aren't famous yet, but they know each other. Chris was the ONE who came up with Glee, but he just write it as a story with his friends as the characters.

It was a sunny day, 5th July. For most of the people it means holiday – time full of relaxing, fun and new acquaintances. For Chris it means to put the blinds down so he can properly see what's on his screen. That was it, Chris wasn't much of a "party" kind of person, he rather was in his bedroom and writing stories, let fantasy get from his mind through his hands.  
Chris wrote lots of fairytales, fictions and just some short great stuff, but now, he wanted something bigger. Something, what can be closer to people his age, and what other else it could be than high school themed story. But he didn't want the High School Musical kind of thing, no, he wanted his characters and their stories be more... real. More imperfect. Of course, music find it's way to his heart, he blames the disney fairytales, but that didn't make it stereotypical. To make it real, he made the characters from his friends, or people he knew. And it went great! Until this artist block...

Chris stared at the screen for the whole 5 minutes untill he released a frustrated moan and clicked on the 'chrome' icon. Normaly, he would slap himself for distracting himself with internet, but he never had this blackout before, so he had to do something to find inspiration. He was really in mood for chatting so he checked the facebook, only to find no one online. Of course, it's holiday, WHO would be at home on facebook. He sighed and led the cursor to the red X on the right corner, when he noticed the small green dot.  
He looked at the name of the online person. Grant. Chris can't say he was _great_ friends with him, he didn't know him that well after all, they met at some of the Lea's party, talked for a while about art and stuff and added each other on facebook, end of the story. He didn't know if he should just write him when he has this mood, or just let it be. It would be awkward anyway. Or-  
He stared at the green dot. '_Come on, Chris, no one would be here anyway. It's miracle that someone's online'  
_**Chris COlfer**

Hi.

'_Classy enough'_. He waited for the response.

**Grant Gust**

Hello?  
We know each other?  
**Chris COlfer**

of course, from Lea's party

**Grant Gust**  
well-

**Chris COlfer**  
you talked with me about photographs  
**Grant Gust**  
oh...  
**Chris COlfer**  
oh my god, you didn't remember me and I'm making fool of myself!  
**Grant Gust**  
well, we met at party right? I'm sorry, I usually get drunk on events like that so..  
**Chris COlfer**  
you added me...didn't find it strange to have posts on your wall from person you don't know?  
**Grant Gust**  
not much, i have many friends ;)  
**Chris COlfer**

**Grant Gust**  
hey! it's paaast, we're facebook friends now! and what's on facebook it's true, right? so what did u want to talk 'bout? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
nothing specific just... I really had mood for some chatting but non of my friends were online  
**Grant Gust**  
Imma your savior then? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
or another no-lifer  
**Grant Gust**

mean. I **have **a life and pretty good one!  
**Chris COlfer**  
why aren't you somewhere then? it's summer holiday fo god's sake  
**Grant Gust**  
let me guess- same reason as yours? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
you aren't that social so you prefer to be at home, writing a story?  
**Grant Gust**  
what r u writing?  
**Chris COlfer**  
you didn't answer me  
**Grant Gust**  
let just say it's the same as yours ;) what r u writing?

Chris waited for a while. They didn't know each other well, he doeasn't have to tell him. But on the other side, he seems to be nice and... it's nothing that personal.  
**Chris COlfer**  
story. nothing special, just... one of those high school stories  
**Grant Gust  
**high school's so fine! what's the plot there?  
**Chris COlfer**  
um... no main plot, just lives of the characters... i wanted to do them more imperfect, just like real people, no those movie-like people. I made the characters from my friends..or people i know  
**Grant Gust**  
COOL! am I there too?  
**Chris COlfer**  
I really don't know you that well  
**-Grat Gust-**  
what a pity, i would be a great main character :( and a hot one too!  
**Chris COlfer**  
I'm glad to know that you have healthy self-confidence but I said I want an imperfect characters  
**Grant Gust**  
it's hard to believe, but I have some bugs too! I'm really bad when it comes to alcohol and also, some people might say that I'm kind of nosy  
**Chris COlfer**  
nice to meet you ;)  
**Grant Gust**  
pleasure, sooo what are u doin' here, chatting with me instead of writing? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
i have an artist block. can't come up with good continue...  
**Grant Gust**  
do I inspire you? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
too flirty for your own good, aren't we?  
**Grant Gust**  
I am not flirting with u ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
what's with the eye then! agh... I hate it... I usually don't have these blackouts...  
**Grant Gust**  
I can't help you untill I read it ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
that's not going to happen. I'll send you and you will laugh at me and then you'll send it to your friends and the cyberbullying'll start!  
**Grant Gust**  
you really think that? :( I am not a bully!  
**Chris COlfer**

one will never know...  
**Grant Gust**  
what's with that?  
**Chris COlfer**  
nothing. I think I have an idea, so goodbye  
_-Chris COlfer is offline-_  
**Grant Gust**  
bye ;)

you didn't wait for my response...

Grant stared at the screen for a while before smirking, shaking his head and closing the window. He shut the laptop, and came out of his bed and went down the stairs straight to the front door. He opened them and looked out at the view. It was a wonderful view! Unfortunately, that was all. What interesting can one do, when he's visiting grandma on the very countryside, secluded next to woods.  
Grant was man of the party, but he just can't say no to his awesome Beth!  
_'Let's see what can I do here the whole two weeks'_

**Hi guys!****  
**** Sorry for not updating my fics for a while, but I can promise you upload to all of them soon! I have this mood for write something like that, with the messages and all :)**

**hope you'll like it and that it will not dissapoint you compared to my other fics ( which you seems to like! I can't even believe it)**

**sooo... review are love**_**  
**_


	2. Day two

**Title: **Glee**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **K ( for now)  
**Pairing: **CHRISxGRANT (how do they call it? Colfin? Gustfer? I will go with Colfin)  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!+ sorry to great Ryan Murphy for giving his work to Chris =D  
**Warning:** story mainly based on the chat messages

**!AU:** Gleeks aren't famous yet, but they know each other. Chris was the ONE who came up with Glee, but he just write it as a story with his friends as the characters.

**!** – the Glee series as we know them may be quite different here, because of reasons :D but most of it will go just like in the show. For example, Darren is there from the first season (Dalton).

-

Grant was man of the party, but he just can't say no to his awesome Beth!  
_'Let's see what can I do here the whole two weeks'_

Tap tap tap tap tap. The sound of keyboards clicking filled the air. Chris tried to remember all of the funny quotes, ideas and situations that happened, when his friends were drunk, had fun or just told him their memories. He wanted to keep most of it for eternity. He was almost best friends with Lea, so he decided to make her as main character. He named her Rachel and of course, he added her boyfriend as Finn. He wrote and wrote, chapter after chapter passed his fingers sometimes with his own laugh at certain memory. He wrote farther until his words led to description of one person. One very curly and nerdy person.  
Chris stopped his writing when his mind was filled with that handsome tiny man and the most charming smile of the whole world. There was it again. He stopped. His mind can't find any right words which wouldn't give Chris feelings away (just for sure if someone from his friends read it).  
He need distract himself again, so he want straight to the facebook, looking for specific someone. _‚He's offline'_ Chris said to himself. He clicked on the icon and looked around Grant's profile. He read the information first.  
Birthday: 14th January, 1990. _‚he's older than me, but same year'_  
Relationship status: Single  
Interested in: People ‚_how unordinary..'_  
Languages: English, French ‚_kind of sexy_'  
From: Norfolk, Virginia ‚_far away_'  
Skype: GrantMan ‚_giving his skype that easily to everyone_'  
Favourite quotations: „ Who WANTS is searching for ways, who DOESN'T WANT is searching for reasons" _‚that's very true, maybe he's wise after all'  
_Likes: party, good-looking people, jokes, photographing, disney movies, comedies, music, myself, you reading my information ;) _‚oh, that's so him'_

Chris close the information and take a quick look on his wall. There were comments from some girls Chris doesn't know, trying to flirt with him, and there were some music videos and stuff he clicked ‚Like' on. Then, the most interesting part, he clicked on his photos. There were like MILLIONS of photos where he was tagged, most from some parties, so he opened the album with profile pictures ( . ) .  
_‚ He likes taking a photo of himself quite much...and his legs'_ Chris thought. But he had to admit, Grant was good-looking. On one, he assumed old one, he has yellow hood on his head and his eyes were amazingly turquise. While he looked at the photos, new message showed. Chris clicked on in only to see it's from Grant. _‚But he isn't online..'  
__  
_**Grant Gust**  
Hi buddy! Here again? Looking at my photos, aren't you?;)

_'How can he—!'_  
**Chris COlfer  
**funny. You aren't online, you can't chat with me!  
**Grant Gust**  
Yeah, that. I didn't want anyone knows that I am here while I should be somewhere on the party or something  
**Chris COlfer  
**you're hiding...?  
**Grant Gust**  
kind of ;) don't want to look like person without life  
**Chris COlfer**_  
_so why aren't you somewhere on the party like your friends may think?  
**Grant Gust**  
the truth is that I'm sitting on the bench on the very countryside, waiting for my grandma to cook something delicious ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
you're with your grandmother instead of some wild adventure?  
**Grant Gust**  
don't say it like that! :( but actually yes, I'm here with the most awesome old woman in the world!  
**Chris COlfer**  
that's nice :) where are you? I can't believe that somewhere, where can't be parties  
**Grant Gust**  
believe that place like this exist :D do you know Friant?  
**Chris COlfer**  
... that's really nice place, great hills  
**Grant Gust**  
yeah! you know that village?  
**Chris COlfer**  
I live in Clovis, it's near..  
**Grant Gust**  
that's awesome! we're the only ones who's online and we're near each other! I call that fate ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
yeah, it's strange

Chris didn't know what else he should write. For a few seconds, there were no response.  
**Grant Gust**  
How's your story? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
great.. I at least think  
**Grant Gust**  
but you're here...another artist block? ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
kind of... I can't find the right words  
**Grant Gust**  
for what?  
**Chris COlfer**  
description of someone  
**Grant Gustin**  
god, that's easy :) handsome extrovert who loves people, himself and fun  
**Chris COlfer**  
what was that  
**Grant Gust**  
my description of course ;)

Chris laughed, this guy was really silly.  
**Chris COlfer**  
:D  
**Grant Gust**  
you laughed! I'm curious how it sounds ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
you actually heard me laugh. at the party, you know  
**Grant Gust**  
I can't believe it! I was at the same party as you, HELL, I even talk to you and I don't remember it? shame on me!  
**Chris COlfer**  
it's okay, I'm used to it .)  
**Grant Gust**  
used to what  
**Chris COlfer**  
to people talking with me just when they're drunk so they couldn't remmember it  
**Grant Gustin**  
why are you saying thaaat, you have friends, right? you write story with them  
**Chris COlfer**  
yeah I have friends just... I don't know how to say it  
**Grant Gustin**  
they're friends for fun, but no friends for listening  
**Chris COlfer**  
um... yeah right  
**Grant Gustin**

Chris wanted to know more about this guy. It was weird, he never had this feeling to know someone. Grant just seems... to understand and make everything so easy.. somehow. But not now...  
**Chris COlfer**  
I better go back to the writing  
**Grant Gust**  
do what you feels to do ;) grandma is calling me for launch anyway  
**Chris COlfer**  
okay, bye then  
**Grant Gust**  
bye, Chris ;) should I expect you here tomorow?

**Chris COlfer**  
dunno, bye  
_- Chris COlfer is offline-_  
_- Grant Gust is offline-_

Chris went back to his story and read the last sentence. THE sentence which led to describing Darren. He stared at it for a while and then he clicked on the next document, where he wrotes characters and infromations about them ( clarity ). There was empty space under the name Blaine, Chris smiled, 'enter'-ed to a new line and wrote _Sebastian_.

~~~~~~~  
**Hi guys, next chapter! .D I love writing this one, I know, it's short, but it's easier to upload. next one will be longer, i just want more conversations between these two .)  
Chris didn't behave like Chris now, but he'll soon .) he just had to know Grant better, then his sarcastic comments will comes .D  
I hope you like reading it .)  
and YAY for my one-eyed emoticons! .D**

-

_****_


	3. Day three, Day four

**Title: **Glee**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **K ( for now)  
**Pairing: **CHRISxGRANT (how do they call it? Colfin? Gustfer? I will go with Colfin)  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!+ sorry to great Ryan Murphy for giving his work to Chris =D  
**Warning:** story mainly based on the chat messages

**!AU:** Gleeks aren't famous yet, but they know each other. Chris was the ONE who came up with Glee, but he just write it as a story with his friends as the characters.

**!** – the Glee series as we know them may be quite different here, because of reasons :D but most of it will go just like in the show. For example, Darren is there from the first season (Dalton).

-

Chris went back to his story and read the last sentence. THE sentence which led to describing Darren. He stared at it for a while and then he clicked on the next document, where he wrotes characters and infromations about them ( clarity ). There was empty space under the name Blaine, Chris smiled, 'enter'-ed to a new line and wrote _Sebastian_.

~~~~~~~

Chris woke up almost at noon, his head full of dreams about what to write next. He visited kitchen for something small to eat and went straight to table with laptop. After a while, he was immersed in his writing, smiling when he added Grant as Sebastian to the story. When he thought of him, he opened internet to check on facebook if he's online. It was only two days when they were chatting, but it already seems as tradition to Chris. When he saw the green dot, he smiled. It's silly how little it takes to be happy. Chris waited for Grant to be the one who start the chat. That didn't actually take that long.

**Grant Gust**  
what that "CO" means?  
**Chris COlfer**  
hello to you too  
**Grant Gust**  
Hi ;) so what?  
**Chris COlfer**  
nothing  
**Grant Gust**  
is it abbreaviation for something specific?  
**Chris COlfer**  
oh, you captain obvious  
**Grant Gust**  
thats it?!  
**Chris COlfer**  
nope  
**Grant Gust**  
gaaah! I lost! Why aren't you writing?  
**Chris COlfer**  
oh! I am writing, I just talk to you in the same time :)  
**Grant Gust**  
this made me feel so special ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
it should, you're on my story now  
**Grant Gust**  
are you kidding me? really? i totally need to read that!  
**Chris COlfer**  
never going to happen :-9  
**Grant Gust**

wait  
my rights  
**Chris COlfer**  
what's with it?  
**Grant Gust**  
you used me as character for your story I HAVE the right to read it!  
**Chris COlfer**  
oh... so I have to delete you  
**Grant Gust**  
no! don't do that, just-!  
**Chris COlfer**

umm?  
**Grant Gust**  
can I at least know my fictional name?  
**Chris COlfer**  
Sebastian  
**Grant Gust**  
ah, I can live with that ;)  
**Chris COlfer**

you know, you inspired me with your 'I'm not bully' so I created all boy's school with zero bully tolerance, which you're attending ;)  
**Grant Gust**  
cool! you are there too?  
**Chris COlfer**  
in that school or wole story?  
**Grant Gust**  
story  
**Chris COlfer**  
um... yes but I'm kind of a minor character  
**Grant Gust**  
don't care, you're already my favourite ;)  
what's your storyline there? god! i want to read it so bad! How much had you wrote?

**Chris COlfer**  
6 chapters  
**Grant Gust**  
oh you writer :)  
lunch is ready, afk ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
bye :)

Chris had to admit, he likes this type of distraction. He's not much into talking face to face so this was perfect for him. He was independent but...or maybe lonely, because he appreciate Grant's company more than his friends. Except one...  
Chris went back to writing, finally get himself into writing scene with Blaine. Darren was big part of Chris life, he just didn't know about it. It quite hurts to be in love with someone and not being able to do anything about it. Darren was straight and very reserved.  
Chris wrote another few sentences when facebook pointed the new message

**Grant Gust**  
best lunch of my life!  
**Chris COlfer**  
I'm happy for you :)  
**Grant Gust**  
I'm happy to see you more emotional ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
maybe I get used to chatting with you  
**Grant Gust**  
awesome! it's time for us to take this relationship on a whole new level!  
**Chris COlfer**  
what do you mean?  
**Grant Gust**  
skype ;)  
you can write and i wouldn't distract you, because we would talk. and untill you let me read your story, I'll ask you tons of questions about it ;)

Grant didn't remember him, he can imagine Chris as someone else, he would laugh at his "girly" voice or something... Chris doesn't have many photos of himself on facebook (reasons) so Grant couldn't see him properly...  
**Chris COlfer**  
I don't know  
**Grant Gust  
**i just have been rejected :(  
**Chris COlfer**  
sorry?  
**Grant Gust**  
:(

:((

**Chris COlfer**  
STOP IT!  
**Grant Gust**

**Chris COlfer**  
okay, fine!  
**Grant Gust**

:)  
you'll find me under "GrantMan"  
**Chris COlfer**  
I know, you have that very obvious on your profile informations  
**Grant Gust**  
so you were looking on my pictures ;)  
**Chris COlfer**  
didn't say that  
**Grant Gust  
**oh come on, add me! :)  
**Chris COlfer**  
okay, leaving fb  
_- Chris COlfer is offline-_

Chris then ran the skype and added Grant, who accepted it immediately.  
**Grant 14:45:35**  
so happy you accepted my proposal!  
**Chris 14:45:47**  
silly .)  
**Grant 14:45:55**  
sooo, are we going to talk?  
**Chris 14:46:01**  
can we just write for now?  
**Grant 14:46:09**  
oh my- you are the Beast and I'm the Beauty?  
**Chris 14:46:15**  
in your dreams ;)  
**Grant 14:46:25**  
ah, my dreams are absolutely about something else ;)  
**Chris 14:47:02**  
don't want to know  
**Grant 14:47:05**  
I'm not telling ya ;)  
**Chris 14:47:10**  
okay  
**Grant 14:47:12**  
okay  
**Grant 14:52:29**  
so what now  
**Chris 14:52:46**  
oooh, I just finished the scene with you and Sanatana ;)  
**Grant 14:52:51  
**who's Santana?  
**Chris 14:53:02**  
my very hot friend  
**Grant 14:53:06**  
hate you! I want to knoooow  
**Chris 14:53:19**  
too bad you can't know what she just did to you :(  
**Grant 14:53:22**  
WHAT!  
WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME  
**Grant 14:54:15**  
CHRIS I WARN YOU  
**Grant 14:55:32**  
PLEASE  
**Chris 16:15:22**

**Grant 16:15:25**  
JUST SMILEY FACE? I HAVE TO KNOW!  
**Chris 16:15:35**  
nope ;) I guess I'll use is for blackmailing  
**Grant 16:15:43**  
I would never say that you're THAT evil :(

**Chris 16:16:05**  
I'm going to write now, okay?  
**Grant 16:16:11**  
please more scenes with me and chicks!

_'of course you would want that..' _Chris said to himself  
**Chris 16:16:20**

**Grant 16:16:40**  
hey! are we great friends there?  
**Chris 16:16:45**  
um...I don't know, are we in real?  
**Grant 16:16:52**  
friends? of course. great? matter of time ;)

_'I just have been friend zoned'_  
**Chris 16:17:00**  
okay  
**Grant 16:17:03  
**okay

****

Next day Chris decided to go out for a while, fresh air, inspiration and compulsory shopping. He visited few places he liked before heading back to home.

_-Chris is online -_  
**Grant 17:38:55**  
where have you been the whole day?  
**Chris 17:39:09**  
sorry for not letting you know?  
outside  
**Grant 17:39:13**  
oh, you have balls to leave the tower? ;)  
**Chris 17:39:19**  
I just visited some place I like because of reasons :)  
**Grant 17:39:24**  
all mysterious again. some inspiration for continuing your story?  
**Chris 17:39:33**  
you are really interested in it, aren't you?  
**Grant 17:39:40**  
well, you and that story of yours is keeping me sane while I'm here ;)  
**Chris 17:39:48**  
from Beast, over the Princess from cursed tower to your Savior?  
**Grant 17:39:53**  
you're multiple person I guess ;) you're everything but boring****

This little message made Chris heart skip a beat  
**Chris 17:40:12**  
thanks  
**Grant 17:40:20**  
you're welcome ;) soooo, what's with me and that chick?  
**Chris 17:40:28**  
nothing? ;)  
**Grant 17:40:31**  
oh come on! give friend a little bit of romance!  
**Chris 17:40:35**  
it's just fictional  
**Grant 17:40:40**  
for someone it's enough ;)

Chris stopped at this. He already wrote Darren into this story. He wrote him as classy, talentented and superstardom Blaine Anderson, Kurt's love interest. He didn't expect anyone to read it, so he just wrote everything he wished for.

**Chris 17:42:10**  
I guess you're right  
**Grant 17:42:22**  
do you have any crushes there? ;)

_‚Yeah, from the start I had crush on Cory untill I told Lea... and suddenly they started dating...and now Darren_'  
**Chris 17:42:40**  
um, nope  
**Grant 17:42:46**  
come on, i don't believe you ;) everyone has their crush!  
**Chris 17:42:50**  
I don't!  
**Grant 17:42:56  
**sorry, I guess it's personal?  
**Chris 17:43:01**

**Grant 17:43:12**  
let me in, I can be a good listener  
**Chris 17:43:22**  
I'm affraid  
**Grant 17:43:29**  
affraid of what?  
**Chris 17:43:40**  
affraid of the person not feeling the same. Hell, I know that the person don't feel the same! and I'm also affraid of telling you and you telling others in your drunk state  
**Grant 17:43:55  
**you don't have so much trust in me, right...  
**Chris 17:44:04**  
sorry... but we didn't know each other that well  
**Grant 17:44:14**  
always the same! so let's call each other, let's go out sometime to get to know each other! I feel like you actually don't want to know me  
**Chris 17:44:20**  
Grant, that's not it and you know it  
**Grant 17:44:33**  
okay, let's start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Grant Gustin, I love parties, people, good jokes, taking photos of my legs, I'm looking forward when I'm actor or singer or something wesome and I'm secretly addicted to Disney movies.

Chris smiled. This guy didn't blame him, he just made another way to be awesome and make it easy for Chris.  
**Chris 17:44:45**  
:) Hello, I'm Chris Colfer, I like writing, singing, likes jokes and motivating thoughts, I'm rather a loner and I love Disney movies too :) I really love Harry Potter and everything with superheroes. I hate fake people.  
**Grant 17:45:02**  
nice to meet you ;)

With this, they started to talking about nonsense, their favourite movies, superheroes, food, everything...

-

**Hello! Updating soon as I promised! :) I really love writing this one. I actually have request for someone. I was asked to look out for a beta, so I'm looking :D Please, don't leave my on my own! :( I know I'm horrible in English and I don't want this stupid reason to ruin my story... (I don't have THAT much faith in this story, but I actually like it, so pleeease)  
**

**+ i don't know why, but some of the "emoticons" didn't show in the text :((****  
please review , love **


	4. Day seven

**Title: **Glee**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **T ( for now)  
**Pairing: **CHRISxGRANT (how do they call it? Colfin? Gustfer? I will go with Colfin)  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!+ sorry to great Ryan Murphy for giving his work to Chris =D  
**Warning:** story mainly based on the chat messages

**!AU:** Gleeks aren't famous yet, but they know each other. Chris was the ONE who came up with Glee, but he just write it as a story with his friends as the characters.

**!** – the Glee series as we know them may be quite different here, because of reasons :D but most of it will go just like in the show. For example, Darren is there from the first season (Dalton).

-

With this, they started to talking about nonsense, their favourite movies, superheroes, food, everything...

~~~~~~~~~~

For Chris it became a daily routine, he could spend holiday like this, just writting and talking to Grant. But, that was Chris. Grant is lively, he has to be bored to dead.

_- Grant is online-_  
**Chris 13:50:44**  
Hi!  
**Grant 13:52:04**  
hiiii buddy! waiting for me? ;)  
**Chris 13:52:14**  
oh you know ;) couldn't sleep 'cause of all these thoughts about you  
**Grant 13:52:20**  
that pleases my eyes! ;)  
can I call you?

Well that's the part I didn't mentioned – we already talked to each other once, just calling but... it was great, so i don't mind now.  
**Chris 13:52:30**  
I'm waitin'  
_- Grant is calling you-_  
„ hellooo~ how was your day?" Grant's voice filled the room  
" I slept till mom bring me lunch to bed and then I walked my cat, I thought that I'll be home early, but Brian is my master, so I have to go down the street to the stand and buy him some fresh fish..." I talked nonsense again, but it somehow didn't bother me or Grant.  
"Haha, I can totally imagine you walking your cat!from all your stories I have a feeling that it's my cat too!"  
"nah, Brian doesn't like other people that much, you would have to be special" why did I say that  
"so you want me to come somtime?" Grant asked in that playfully voice  
"I-I didn!t say that,you're so full of yourself"  
"don't be mean! we are near, aren't we? what about some party! what about texting your friends and do something?"  
"I don!t know, I'm not much of a party person and I don't want to spend my night time by getting all of you home safe"  
"oh come ooon! maybe it'll gives you the right inspiration!"

"better not" Chris laughed  
for a few minutes, there was silence.  
"do you-" "are you-" They both speak in the same time "sorry, you first" Chris said.  
"I just wanted to ask you if you're writing right now"  
"yeah, yeah I am"  
"it must be great! I don't know about any other reason that would force you to continue it!"  
" I just wanted to ask you if you still want to read it" Chris asked nervous  
"are you kidding? you would let me?"  
"haha, yeah I would"  
"PLEASE! I SOOO want to read it!"  
"o-okay then, I'll send you ,but... can we cancel the call? I don't want to hear anything when you're reading it"  
"why? um, never mind, okay!"

Chris bitted his low lip and clicked on the file.  
**Chris 14:10:02**  
here it is, please tell me when you finish it  
_- Chris sended a file:Glee -  
- Grant accepted the file -_  
**Grant 14:12:20**  
THANKS! Imma going to read, afk ;)

That was it. Chris sended it to him. Grant is going to read about every one single person. Chris didn't know why he let himself to send it to Grant. Maybe he wanted Grant to know his friends, if they're going somewhere with them (he blame Grant because he bring it first!) or he just believe Grant, that he wouldn't make fun of Chris or something. He just had to wait.

Chris wrote and wrote when new message popped on his screen.  
**Grant 20:14:34**  
man, you're awesome! how could you do all these characters and everything! and the song choices, I like them!  
**Chris 20:14:40**  
you like?  
**Grant 20:14:45**  
of course! dude,i would totally watch it if it was a tv show!  
**Chris 20:14:50**  
I don't think about something like this being in the spotlight... it's just that typical high school theme, people are fed with things like this  
**Grant 20:15:02**  
it isn't! it is high shool themed, but that's great, there are so many teenagers and it's the most interesting for them! + your characters are REAL, I like that, really! would you tell me when update is finished? ;)  
**Chris 20:16:10**  
you're too kind :) i'll tell you  
**Grant 20:16:16**  
GRaEAnT! can I ask a question?  
**Chris 20:16:22**  
of course  
**Grant 20:16:29**  
who is Blaine?

Shit, Chris should see that coming.  
**Chris 20:16:34**  
I'm not going to tell you who he is in real but other than that I think you know who he is supposed to be...  
**Grant 20:16:43**  
Kurt's crush  
**Chris 20:16:49**  
yeah...my crush  
**Grant 20:16:55**  
wait, you're Kurt?  
**Chris 20:17:03**  
WHAT?! I can't believe you didn't recognize me!HOWHOWHOW  
**Grant 20:17:13**  
don't yell at me! how could I know thaaaat  
**Chris 20:17:22**  
sorry it's just weird to me... I was affraid what would you said about me as Kurt and you didn't know it for the whole time!  
**Grant 20:17:30**  
but you seem to be so different! I have to read it again now!  
**Chris 20:17:40**  
yeah, he's a little bit different.  
wait  
why did you ask about Blaine then?  
**Grant 20:17:50**  
I just like him ;) he sounds interesting. OH! and I think I love Santana! Who she is?  
**Chris 20:17:59**  
like him..okay, um, she's Naya, Naya Rivera, look up on my facebook  
**Grant 20:18:03**  
totally going to do that ;)  
**Grant 20:20:14**  
she's hot!  
**Chris 20:20:22**  
you're welcome for that little interaction with her! haha, but I'm planning her as lesbian  
**Grant 20:20:29**  
still hot! if not more! with who? Brittany?  
**Chris 20:20:34**  
good reader :)  
**Grant 20:20:43**  
I am! ;)  
**Chris 20:20:50**  
okay  
**Grant 20:20:53**  
okay  
**Grant 20:24:44**  
come on, not that silence again! would you tell me about your crush? ;) there's someone in real, right?  
**Chris 20:24:48**  
yeah it is, but i don't know if i want to write you about it  
**Grant 20:24:55**  
you're right! let's talk!  
**Chris 20:24:59**  
what?  
_- Grant is calling-_  
„ I'm _not_ going to tell you anything!"  
„ Chriiiiiis! I would tell you if I had someone!"  
„I don't have him! Where did we became ‚the best friends'?"  
„haha, dunno, it comes with time! come oooon, talk!"  
„you sure you want to hear about...you know, guy liking guy and stuff"  
„why would it bother me? taaalk!"  
„some people have problem with..gays"  
„oh come on! I want to know! who he is? how did you two met? I'm acting like girl right know, but come on!"  
„haha, you're silly..." Chris laughed shyly „ I... he's that curly haired, nerdy, adorable something that has been on my mind since... god, since the first time I saw him performed at one caffe bar"  
„sounds like goos love story to me, continue"  
„um... it was when,um, I was sophomore, then I didn't see him untill – again- on some of Lea's party.. we.. we kind of talked to each other, about ,um, music and..writing...it wasn't much but I learn a lot about him and...god, I'm rambling!"  
„you're nervous? adorable. you know what's funny? you aren't the party person,but you met your crush and ME there!" Grant laughed  
„you're right... god, you have no idea what it was to describe..him in the story and bringing him back to my mind... you were my distraction"  
„you could say good company, but okay. Why is it so hard to think about him anyway?"  
„i.. we.. he's straight, he's straight and i just have these ridiculous thoughts about... you have no idea what it it is to be like me"  
„why?"  
„people gives you crap all the time... they tell you you're existence is wrong, that it's disease... it's matter of time when you start believe it.. i just... why it has to be this hard..why can't we love whoever we wants and make no big deal about it"  
„mmm... I understand. I had friend who was gay and he was really awesome, he told me later, because he was afraid I would freak out, but you know, he was just the same awesome person, just not interested in my talks about boobs" Grant laughed  
„I... I like that you see it like that. I like myself as I am, but I don't like that people known me as the „gay" ... not „the daydreamer" or „writter" or something.."  
„it must be hard, but I can't say I know how do you feel..."  
Chris sighed.  
„hey and... that guy you like... what's his opinion about gays?"  
„he... he always says that he don't believe in..in LABELS... but still, he's still saying he's straight... so I don't see much in it. But he's the most homosexual heterosexual I know" Chris laughed when he remembered some of Darren's acts or quotes.  
„ he made you laugh just like I do! and he don't believe in labels? that's good to know! Chris, here's the plane. You're going to text you're friends AND that guy would be one of them and WE're going to do something silly and awesome! Because I really don't want to be here for the rest of the two weeks and you have to talk to him!"  
„I don't know... I kinda like your excitement for my crush and poor me, but... everyone's somewhere... it's not like i would text them and they would come!"  
„why not? come on, try it! what about Sunday? come on! I want to get to know Naya, and I want my little friend to make out with his crush in front of everyone on the very end of the party!"  
„ As great as it sounds, no"  
„Chriiiiiis!"  
„no"  
„think about that make out scene!"  
„you want to go because of Naya!"  
„and party! come ooon man!"  
„nope"  
„you're mean, I'm going off!"  
„good night then"  
„good night"  
**Grant 21:54:56**  
please, think about it ;) gn and sd  
_- Grant is offline-_

Great. Another thing that wouldn't let Chris sleep. Him making out with Darren? Impossible, but terryfyingly wonderful. Maybe going with Grant out will be good start. Just go somewhere and be silly. Grant could teach Chris how to enjoy life a little and Chris could teach Grant how to be more self-sufficient.  
Chris went to the facebook page and left Grant a message:  
**Chris COlfer**  
hey, I just wanted to ask... I actually thought about the idea, but I'd rather go somewhere only with you, to know each other more and stuff... would you want to go to the city tomorrow?

Chris knew that the answer will take it's time, so he continued in his writting. About hour and half ago, he checked his facebook only to found new message from Grant.  
**Grant Gust**  
I'd love to but... I already talked Beth to go with me and have some fun too.

Oh, Beth. Did he ever mentioned someone called Beth? Maybe his crush, it makes sence, priorities...

**Chris COlfer**  
oh, well, have fun then, maybe some other day? I'm going to sleep, gn

With this Chris shutted the laptop and jumped to bed, makin' Brian flew in the air. Chris moaned to the pillow because of his hygienic needs. He would rather just fell asleep.

**~  
update~**** we're finally going somewhere, aren't we? :D  
THANK YOU guys that you're following or favoriting this story :) it means a lot to me.  
LOVE TO:  
**_lafillesouriant__, J.D. Colfer, justme, __Dante Hummel-Anderson__ and Neomeris!_** Thank you for the reviews, you great people! :)**


End file.
